


hold onto that feeling

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Date, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Questioning, Questioning Sexuality, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine sorts through his feelings as he's spending time with Kuroko and comes to the realization he might like Kuroko.</p><p>***</p><p>Aomine hooks his arm underneath Kuroko’s knees and carries him princess-style out of the river. </p><p>“Isn’t this a bit embarrassing?” Kuroko asks, looking up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold onto that feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warnings:** Questioning sexuality (by a teenager), but other than that, everything is consensual.

Aomine shows up fifteen minutes late to practice, and the coach makes him run three times as many exercises as usual. By the end of it, Aomine thinks that he feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He’s about to collapse in the locker room when Kuroko taps him on the shoulder.

Aomine jumps about five feet high. “Tetsu!” 

“Do you want to walk home together?” Kuroko asks.

Aomine’s stomach growls. “Let’s get burgers instead.”

“Okay.” Kuroko sits down next to him. “But you should shower first. You smell gross.”

Aomine feels his face turn red. “Don’t say weird things,” he says, and heads for the shower. He only stays a few minutes; the water is too cold for him to enjoy it. “Ready, Tetsu?” he calls out.

“Yes,” Kuroko says, from right next to him. Aomine jumps again.

“What’s with you today?” Aomine asks. His heart feels like it’s burst out of his chest and flown away.

“I think you’re the weird one,” Kuroko says. He looks at Aomine sideways. “Let’s go get burgers.”

They get about five feet outdoors before it suddenly starts pouring. Aomine sighs and holds his jacket out over his and Kuroko’s heads. “A guy this morning dumped fruit smoothies on it already,” Aomine says, when Kuroko looks at him, eyebrows raised. “It’s ruined.”

The burger joint is packed, but Kuroko manages to get to the front of the line, buy a burger, and snatch it from the counter. 

“Yahoo!” Aomine grins at Kuroko and catches a booth for them to sit in. “Thanks, Tetsu.”

Tetsu smiles. Aomine stares at him a little, and then he digs into his burger. “So was the test hard?”

“No,” Kuroko says. “If you study.”

“Are you saying I don’t study?” Aomine gripes, his mouth full of burgers.

“Yes.”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “Like you study, Tetsu.”

Kuroko merely sips his smoothie in silence.

By the time Aomine devours three burgers, the rain has stopped. “That was fast,” Aomine says, glancing outside. Everything is soaked, and little puddles are forming in the streets. “Hey, Tetsu, wanna go by the creek?”

“Okay,” Kuroko says, throwing his drink away. 

Aomine grins and throws a wet arm around Kuroko’s equally wet shoulders. “Great! I bet there are going to be a ton of crawfish out right now!”

Just as Aomine predicts, the river is swarming with crawfish. He takes his shoes off, rolls his pants up, and wades in, reaching into the river and pulling a few out. “Whoa, Tetsu, look! This one is huge!”

“You’re going to get bitten,” Kuroko chides. “And I’m not going to put band-aids on it.”

Aomine laughs and throws the crawfish at him. It flails in the air. Kuroko manages to dodge it and it lands with a plop into a puddle. “Good one,” Aomine says, impressed. “I want to see if I can find one that’s sixteen centimeters!”

He puts the smaller crawfish back in the water, and they wade deep into the mud. Aomine squats down in the water, digging up crawfish with his feet. “Oi, Tetsu, you should try this, it’s pretty fun.”

“It looks dirty,” Kuroko says, but he’s taking his shoes off. He steps into the water, digging his toes into the sand. “Ouch.”

“Did you get bitten?” Aomine frowns and stands up, picking Kuroko right out of the water from under the arms. Sure enough, a crawfish is hanging off one of Kuroko’s toes. 

Aomine sighs and reaches down, shooing the crawfish away. “Not even half a minute in the water,” he says, “and you’ve been bitten.” He hooks his arm underneath Kuroko’s knees and carries him princess-style out of the river. 

“Isn’t this a bit embarrassing?” Kuroko asks, looking up at him.

“There’s no one--” Aomine looks down and freezes, one foot on the muddy bank and the other still stuck in mud. Kuroko’s face is flushed. “Are you sick?”

“No,” Kuroko says, looking away.

Aomine can’t lift his feet. He just stares at Kuroko’s face, the curve of his neck. Aomine knows that, objectively, Kuroko is a small basketball player, but here in the river bank, Kuroko seems even smaller with all the mud and water on his feet, in Aomine’s wet hands.

“It isn’t necessary for you to carry me,” Kuroko says.

“Your foot’s injured.” Aomine’s throat feels dry. He walks back to their shoes and slips his own on, letting Kuroko down. “Hey . . .” Aomine can barely hear his own voice over the sound of his heart banging around in his chest. Maybe he’s getting sick. Practice was hard, today, and the rain . . . “There’s a place around here where you can see the sunset.” 

“We can go, if you want.” Kuroko smiles at him.

Aomine coughs into the back of his hand and stares at the crawfish scuttling around in the river. “Okay,” he says.

Kuroko’s hand is warm when he wraps it around his. Aomine doesn’t pull away, but his grip is loose as he walks toward the hill up the creek. It’s near his house, and he’s taken Momoi there a few times, but mostly Aomine likes being there alone.

Kuroko doesn’t let go of his hand the whole way. Aomine’s chest feels tight, like someone is reaching in and squeezing it hard. When they reach the top of the hill, both Kuroko and Aomine are panting.

The sun is just starting to set as they both sit down in the tall grass. “It’s nice, huh?” Aomine asks.

“Yeah,” Kuroko says. He sighs and leans against Aomine. It’s not very comfortable, so Aomine lifts his arm and Kuroko nestles himself in Aomine’s side. “This isn’t weird?”

“N--no,” Aomine says. It feels a little weird. Kuroko is so small and warm against his side. “Is it supposed to be?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko says.

“Hey,” Aomine says. “You know.” He clears his throat. “I--you’re my best friend. I mean. Aside from Satsuki.”

“Hm. You’re my best friend too.”

“Don’t sound so dissatisfied,” Aomine says. “It’s an honor to be my best friend!” He pulls Kuroko tighter against his body. 

Kuroko places a hand over Aomine’s hand. “Aomine-kun,” he says. “This is nice. I’m glad that you brought me here.”

Aomine’s face turns red. His body feels so hot, too hot, and his hand is burning where Kuroko is touching him. “Don’t be so straightforward. Nobody likes that.”

“You don’t like it when I’m straightforward, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko turns his head to look at him.

Aomine’s throat is so dry. He stares into Kuroko’s eyes, the gears in his head turning at full speed. What’s happening? Why is Kuroko being so--weird? Why is his body responding like--like--

\--like he _likes_ Kuroko?

Aomine untangles his arm from Kuroko, pulling away. He stares at Kuroko, his mouth open. “I--Tetsu--” He blushes. “K--Te--” He swallows. He feels like he’s seeing Kuroko for the first time, as though this whole time he really has been a phantom, and now Kuroko is here, right in front of him, clear as the light.

Kuroko looks at the sunset, his hands on the ground. “It’s safe to look at the sunset directly.”

Aomine’s head feels like it’s spinning. Maybe he likes Kuroko. All the signs point to yes. Of course. Of course he like Kuroko. Why wouldn’t he? What’s there not to like? Kuroko loves basketball. Kuroko works hard. Kuroko is funny and a little sly.

Kuroko’s a man! The thought brings everything crashing down. It’s not that--it’s disgusting, or bad--it’s just that--when Aomine was thirteen he learned that inside his mom’s catalogs were women were lingerie, and he knew his favorite models were the ones with the large breasts. When he touches himself at night, it’s to the thought of kissing those models--who are women!

And Kuroko is definitely, definitely not a woman. 

“Hey,” Kuroko says, looking at him. “It’s getting late.” He crawls over to Aomine until he’s inbetween Aomine’s legs, his hands on either side of him. “We should go home.” His face is only a few centimeters away from Aomine’s. “We both need to shower.”

“Yeah,” Aomine manages.

“Can I stay the night?” Kuroko asks.

Aomine exhales. “Okay,” he says.

*

Kuroko passes out on Aomine’s bed after he finishes showering. Aomine sighs and rolls Kuroko over into the corner, settling himself in as well. Even his bones feel mushy and tired. Exhaustion sets in and Aomine curls around Kuroko, one arm around Kuroko. 

Kuroko’s hand finds Aomine’s. “Hey, Aomine-kun,” he says, when Aomine tries to pull away. “I like you.”

“Oh.” 

“It’s okay,” Kuroko says. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Aomine’s whole body screams, No! I want to! He swallows and lays his forehead on Kuroko’s shoulder. “Hey, Tetsu . . .” He squeezes Kuroko’s hand. “I--think I like you too.” 

Kuroko laughs a little. “You’re so slow, Aomine-kun.”

“Hey!” Aomine huffs. “I am not!” 

Kuroko turns around, slowly, in his arms. “I like you, Aomine-kun,” he says.

Aomine blushes. “You’re too frank,” he says. “But I like you too, Tetsu.”

Kuroko leans in to kiss him, and none of Aomine’s wildest dream holds a candle to the way Kuroko holds onto the back of his shirt and mumbles, “Aomine-kun,” like he’s in a dream.

Aomine never imagined that his first kiss would be with Kuroko, much less in his own bed. Aomine doesn’t really remember what he imagined kissing would be like, but Kuroko’s mouth is wet and hot. Kuroko licks Aomine’s lips and Aomine gives him an open-mouthed kiss, and then another, and another.

Kuroko slips his hand under Aomine’s shirt and touches his chest. “Oh,” Aomine says, as Kuroko brushes his fingers over Aomine’s nipples.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Aomine doesn’t reply.

“It’s okay,” Kuroko says, kissing Aomine again. “Neither have I.” He pulls Aomine toward him, and suddenly Aomine is above Kuroko, his hands on either side of Kuroko’s head.

Kuroko is very hard underneath his boxers. Aomine swallows, his equally hard cock pressing against Kuroko’s thigh. 

“Maybe we should take our boxers off,” Kuroko suggests, as he reaches down and pulls his boxers off.

“Yeah,” Aomine says. His whole body is tense as he feels Kuroko snap the band of his boxers and tug them down. The cool air is a relief on his body, but Aomine is frozen above Kuroko, watching the light of his eyes in the darkness.

“Is this okay?” Kuroko asks.

“Yeah.” Aomine leans down and kisses Kuroko gently, then harder, until he wraps his arms underneath Kuroko, pulling his body up against him. When their cocks touch, Aomine jerks against Kuroko’s body, his fingers digging into Kuroko’s back.

Kuroko moans into Aomine’s mouth, grinding his hips against Aomine’s. 

“Tetsu,” Aomine says, his voice choked. “Tetsu. Tetsu. How--”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko mumbles against Aomine’s lips. He digs his nails into Aomine’s back, trapping their cocks between them, and Aomine lets out a strangled groan. “Shut up.”

Aomine bites Kuroko’s shoulder. It’s too soon for him to come, he thinks. He has to outlast Kuroko. But Kuroko reaches down and grabs Aomine’s cock in his hand and strokes him--hard--Aomine body thrusts harder against Kuroko’s stomach.

“Tetsu, Tetsu--I’m gonna come--” 

Aomine’s body goes stiff as he comes all over Kuroko, clutching Kuroko like his life depends on it. Kuroko thrusts up against Aomine and moans gently into his ear. “Aomine-kun,” he whispers, and Aomine feels Kuroko’s hand shift to stroke his own cock, “say my name, please.”

“Tetsu,” Aomine whispers hoarsely into Kuroko’s ear. “Tetsu, Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, whimpering, “sorry, but I’m going to come all over you.” He stiffens, and Aomine feels Kuroko’s slick come coat his stomach.

Aomine collapses back onto the bed next to Kuroko and hides his face in the pillows. “Tetsu,” he says.

“Yes?”

“Did you have to say that?” Aomine asks.

“Say what?” Kuroko asks.

Aomine blushes. “‘Sorry, but I’m going to come all over you’?” He feels the deep pit of embarrassment start in his chest and rise to his face. “What kind of guy are you?”

Kuroko leans over and kisses Aomine’s ear. “But you liked it.”

Aomine grunts and peeks out from the pillow to look at Kuroko. “We’re going to do that again,” he says.

“Of course, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says. “After all, it’s you that I like, and no one else.”

Aomine tries to scowl, but Kuroko’s smile is blinding even in the darkness. Kuroko must be wrong, Aomine thinks. Aomine can’t be the light. It must be Kuroko, who shines so brightly that Aomine wants to hold him in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [blackheron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheron) and [cureelliott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott) for the read-through and the prompts.
> 
> Also, the way Aomine tries to dig up crawfish in this story is really different from how he normally does it--he probably uses traps. But for the sake of hanging out with Kuroko, let's just say he'd rather dig around with his feet.


End file.
